


Жизненно Необходимое

by flashgun



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashgun/pseuds/flashgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод флаффного драббла <b>norfolkdumpling</b>.<br/>Строго говоря, это джен, но, если очень хочется, можно увидеть здесь слэш Сэм/Джин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизненно Необходимое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necessities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85562) by norfolkdumpling. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

— Он немного обтрепался, Джин, но для распродажи, я думаю, сгодится. Может, еще понравится кому-нибудь.  
— Гм?  
— Ты слушаешь или как? Высунь голову из коробки и посмотри. Кажется, твоя благоверная оставила тут кое-что.  
— Оставила что... А. Это не ее.  
— А чей? Племянницы? Племянника? Хотя лет ему явно немало. Впрочем, на лапе все еще висит ленточка, так что сколько-нибудь да выручим за него. Может, надо поискать какого-нибудь коллекционера...  
— Я не буду его продавать, Тайлер.  
— Серьезно? А что так? Вдруг он прилично стоит? Купишь на эти деньги новые туфли.  
— Эй! Подерзи мне еще! Нормальные у меня туфли. Белое ко всему идет. И я же сказал. Он не продается, так что давай его сюда.  
— Эй! Не вырывай!.. Гм, Джин? Чей это медведь?  
— Не важно. И ты продолжай, продолжай. Не отрывать же тебя от «базы данных всякого хлама».  
— Джин...  
— Ладно! Мой это медведь, ясно тебе? Был у меня с самого детства. Всю войну. Помогал, когда было совсем паршиво. Напоминает мне о матери и, к твоему сведению, не спорит со мной, Сэмюэл.  
— Ладно, ладно. Дети ищут у игрушек немножко утешения, Джин, ничего такого тут нет. Стыдиться тут нечего.  
— Джинн по имени Джин не знает, что такое стыд. А теперь, может, продолжим? Живот от голода совсем свело, и хотелось бы добраться до паба по крайней мере в этом месяце.  
— Как скажешь, шеф. И все-таки — давай принесем его вниз. Усадим на прикроватный стул. Жалко, что он тут пылится, когда он так важен для тебя.  
— Может, так и сделаю. — И добавил чуть слышно: — И это не он.  
— Прости, что?  
— Это не он, говорю. Это девочка.  
— А. Ясно. Ну, с медведями ведь и не разберешь. Особенно когда на них нет одежды.  
— Смотри у меня, Тайлер!  
— Ну... раз ты так стоишь за то, что это девочка, значит, имя у нее тоже есть.  
Ответа нет.  
— Да ладно тебе, Джин. Неужто все так плохо?  
Ответа нет.  
— Ладно! Проехали. Я вниз за еще одной коробкой, а потом можно и в паб нагрянуть.  
— Погоди...  
— Ну что еще?  
Ответа нет.  
— Что?  
— Глэдис. Я звал ее Глэдис.

~fin~


End file.
